


The Fine Art of Negotiation

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Negotiating with bad guys? Steve's a pro (not that they usually want to negotiate). Negotiating with superiors? Well, he doesn't so much negotiate as insist that he's right.But negotiating this? Well. Maybe he needs a little practice.





	The Fine Art of Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



> A random act of kindness. <3

“Stop laughing.”

“I can’t.” Bucky sinks to the floor next to the bed, burying his head in his hands. It does nothing to muffle his laughter. Steve kicks him in the thigh. “I’m trying. I swear.”

He can barely choke the words out, so Steve kicks him again and adds one of his Captain America glares. That just seems to make Bucky laugh harder. “I’m sleeping in the guest room.”

“No. Steve. C’mon.” Bucky reaches out and catches him by the ankle. “Don’t go. It’s just… You…” He bites his lips closed, but can’t suppress his laugh. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You’re an asshole and I don’t like you anymore.”

“I thought Captain America didn’t lie.”

“He doesn’t. I don’t. Ergo.”

That sets Bucky off again. “Er-er-ergo. Seriously?”

Steve glares at him even harder and leaves the bedroom, breaking Bucky’s grip on his ankle easily. He sinks onto the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. If Tony were here, he’d probably say Steve was pouting. Hell, if any of the Avengers were here, they’d say he was pouting. But then, if the Avengers were here…

Bucky comes into the room slowly, obviously gauging Steve’s mood. He moves over and takes Steve by the wrists, pulling his arms away from his chest, opening them up. He eases onto Steve’s lap, straddling him easily. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Bucky reaches up and traces Steve’s jawline lightly with his thumb. “Like you mean it this time?”

“I’m fine.”

Bucky brings his other hand up so he can hold Steve still, keep his gaze focused on him. “I wasn’t laughing at you.”

“Sure sounded like it.”

“It was just… well, when we’re in the heat of the moment, you say things like ‘I want to bend you over my knee and smack you until your ass is bright red’ or ‘should paddle your ass, make you beg for mercy’. That sort of thing. You don’t look down at someone-”

“Not someone. You. You’re the only one ever down there.” Steve snaps, and it pisses him off that Bucky smiles. Steve wrinkles his nose and sticks his tongue out. Bucky just smiles wider.

“You can’t look down at me in the middle of a blow job and say ‘I want to discuss and negotiate the potential of spanking with you’.”

“That’s not what I said!”

“Especially not in your Captain America voice.”

“I hate you. I’m gonna get someone else to give me blowjobs.”

“I’m sure you’d have no shortage of volunteers. Of course, you’d have to have some sort of flirting conversation with them.”

“I can’ flirt!”

“You’d also have to ask them if they would like to discuss and negotiate a potential spanking kink with you.”

“Hate. You. So. Much.”

“Whereas,” Bucky leans in and kisses the tip of Steve’s nose. Steve jerks his hand away from Bucky and rubs it with the base of his palm.

“Asshole.”

“Whereas I’m a sure thing.” He leans in and says the words against Steve’s neck, low and warm. “Happy to blow you. More than happy to wrap my lips around you and suck you down. Happy to have you fuck my face and come down my throat.” 

Steve groans softly and Bucky scrapes Steve’s throat with his teeth as he gives a sultry laugh. He lets his hands fall to Steve’s shoulders as he rolls his hips forward, Steve’s cock hard against his. 

“And the thought of those big hands on my ass, hard enough to leave handprints, to mark me up? I’m even happier about that.” He kisses his way up to Steve’s earlobe and bites it sharply before sucking it into his mouth. When he talks again, his breath is directly in Steve’s ear. “Or you missing your younger days? You want to get your ass beat, Stevie? You want me to bend you over my knee? Punish that perfect ass of yours?”

Steve arches away from the couch, rolling his hips up to thrust against Bucky, their cocks lined up together. He reaches out, wrapping a hand around both of them. “Yes.”

“You ever do this before?”

Steve shakes his head, and he can feel the nerves sparking under his skin. “You?” The word comes out unsteady

“No. But I want it. Want you to paint my ass red with your hand. Use all that artistic talent to make my ass a work of art.”

Steve kisses him hungrily. “Already is.”

“Mm. It’s decent.” He kisses Steve this time. “Make me a fucking masterpiece.”


End file.
